


Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: The Warrior's Way (2010)
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Loneliness, Longing, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynne remembers everything. She will keep on remembering until the past, the present and the future all come together to coexist within a single moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally titled "A faster heart." English is my second language. The tenses in this narrative are all jumbled up, but I decided to leave it just as it had come to me, all at once, whispered in my mind’s ear as if by a ghost. One more thing: I figured the baby was named after the month of her arrival in Lode. So if Yang returned in April, it would be a sort of anniversary.

When I look at you, I tremble. Who knows what really goes on in the hearts of men and women?

It seems you are a terrible secret, never to be known, never to be shared. Who are you, warrior?

Whisper to me your secrets, warrior. The moon and the sand are our only witnesses. We will take their secrets to the grave, and they will not give away ours.

You do not trust easily, do you? The world is so old it seems everyone has forgotten how to trust.

The air is cold at night and hot during the day. The sand is like the sea you’ve crossed to come here.

You have been crossing the sand and the sea all your life. The sea of death. The desert of revenge. What did you hope to find in the eyes of a child?

Watchful is what you are. You listen to music with eyes closed. You kill without looking away. Who are you, warrior?

You had been arriving all your life to this place you have now left behind. Who knows what really goes on in your heart?

For a night, for a song, for the time of a garden I knew you. At the break of day, when the music ended, when the flowers wilted, I knew you no more.

Your daughter – I always think of her as your daughter – does not remember you. She alone shared your secret. She will never know you.

What are children, flowers, guns and swords for? What are the moon and the desert for? You left and this new life of mine – without you – is old.

Old is what I am, waiting for you. Before you showed up, I had been waiting for centuries. One look from you made me young. Now I am aged by the time ahead. I will be waiting forever, I can tell.

You will return. This is my secret, warrior. You will come looking for me on a fine day in April, or death will. Whoever comes first wins the prize.

Goodbye, warrior. May your sword never be faster than your heart.

You know what I mean.


End file.
